Ment to be
by totallycritique
Summary: Summery: it has been two years since Kagome has been to the feudal era and two years since Kagome had smiled. Will Inu Yasha be able to bring her back to normal even though it was his fault to start with? This is inukag rated just to be safe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Kagome ran, she ran from everything, but most of all Inu Yasha. _How could he, no they were destined for one another, I don't belong here. They don't need me now that Naraku is gone,_ Kagome thought. Inu Yasha caught up with her,

"Kagome, stop" he said.

"Just be happy, it's the lest you can do."

"What do you mean?"

"just leave me alone!"

"No,"

"SIT"

_That will probably be the last time I ever say that again_ Kagome thought tears welling up in her eyes _why am I crying? Why does it hurt so much? Is it because Inu Yasha will never be mine or because I can never come here again. I won't I won't ever go near Inu Yasha again, I can't .it hurts too much. _

Inu Yasha stood there dumbfounded, _could Kagome have seen me with Kikyo,_

_I didn't pick up any of her sent, she couldn't have been there, but then again what else could she be talking about. _

Kagome jumped into the well and knew that it would tear her heart out never to come back, but she couldn't and she won't. "look its Kagome," Sota called. "Back so soon?" her mother asked then seeing Kagome on the verge of tears she asked "what's wrong?" Kagome managed to say "nothing," although the way she said it her mother knew that something was wrong. Her mother said nothing as Kagome ran to her room. When sota tried to follow her, his mother stopped him and said, "she needs to be alone to sort out her thoughts." "How do you know?" Sota asked "let's just call it experience."

Inu Yasha was waiting by the Bone-eater's well, _why am I waiting here like an idiot? I know that Kagome is not going to come back for a long time if ever, and it's all my fault. I can't get through, it's like she doesn't want me to._

Kagome cried into her pillow until it was soaked through, _why do my thoughts always stray back to Inu Yasha? It feels like there is a hole in my heart. After spending so much time with him he became a part of my life, but now I may never—I will never see him again _"I am sick and tired of seeing you sit there sulking about Inu Yasha," Sota finally burst out. "Sota!" his mother exclaimed, "you know that she has for the past two years, that's plenty of time to forgive and forget." Sota said clearly annoyed at his big sister for behaving like a preschooler. "I never blamed him for anything to start with," Kagome said. "well you are still sulking about it, you have not gone to the Feudal era for two years, and ever since you got back you have never smiled and haven't been yourself ever since." Sota said and seeing that he had made his point he continued, "you know that you love him and he loves you back." At this tears in Kagome's eyes welled up and spilled down her check " he doesn't love me," she said fighting to keep her voice from quivering. "Fat chance, it was so obvious that I could tell when I was nine, trust me I was stupid then." Sota said. "You still are, if you think that what you say is true," Kagome said as she continued sulking. "So, that's why you continued to go to the Feudal world, that's why every time you were sick or late he'd bother to come. Every time he did he was worried, why was he worried lets see… maybe you meant something to him something no one could replace!" sota said sarcastically "fine I'll go back," Kagome said, " But only as far as the well and if he doesn't show up in Ten minutes then I'm coming back," Kagome said. _Inu Yasha I gave you an opportunity please don't blow it, you're the only one that can bring Kagome back to normal _

Kagome climbed through the well the next day _I don't know why I even bother I know he won't be there. Because I want him to be here because a part of me hasn't given up on him. I don't know what I want, I just want him to be happy even at my expense. _Kagome thought.

_Her sent, nothing in the world is anything like it even Kikyo's. It can't be can Kagome really be back? Its probably just my nose, it is almost the night of the new moon after all,_ Inu Yasha thought looking at the diapering sun. Ever since Kagome left Inu Yasha had not been himself either he became a lot nicer and that was not a good thing. _I know that I'm getting my hopes up but I have to see if it's really her. Kikyo's gone her soul finally at peace. I have to see her, I have to see Kagome. _He thought as he tore through the woods toward the well. By now night had fallen and Inu Yasha couldn't see anything, but that didn't stop him, he ran all the way to the well. _I should have known, why did I even try? It hurts so much I actually thought that maybe, maybe— _Kagome thought as she started to climb back into the well. Her thoughts were cut off by a deep familiar voice, a voice she hadn't heard in two long years. "Kagome… Kagome is it really you?" Inu Yasha whispered cautiously. Turning around Kagome whispered "I… Inu Yasha?" Their eyes met for an instant, but Kagome looked down, a single tear slid down her check, the next thing she knew she was in his arms they both knew that they would never forget this day. "Why didn't you come back for so long?" Inu Yasha asked. "I …I don't know, I guess I felt inferior," she replied. "It's getting late I better be getting home, I'll come back soon," Kagome said. "How do I know you will?" Inu Yasha asked holding her. Kagome untied the red handkerchief from her uniform and gave it to Inu Yasha, "Here take this," then she climbed into the well and was gone.

"Where is Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked, "He's never this late," "he's probably by the well," Sango said absently. "Should I go and check on him?" Miroku asked. "If he is by the well, then he wants to be alone so I suggest that you leave him alone." Sango said sternly. "Don't worry, I will," Miroku said remembering the last time he went to the well. "I really miss Kagome," Shippo said sadly. "Me too," Sango and Miroku both said.

Inu Yasha sat there with his back to a tree the handkerchief that Kagome gave him tight in his hands. _I don't care if she never comes, I'm going to wait for her_ Inu Yasha thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know that I don't belong here, but I can't help it, miss everyone I wish I could belong there. _Kagome looked into the well and couldn't help but remember all the good times she had and all the near-death times she had in the feudal era. A tear formed in her eye._Has it really been that long since I have been there, really **been** there all those times that gramps had made up those obscure diseases to excuse my absence. I have to go back, that is where my heart truly belongs even if the rest of me doesn't._

Kagome climbed down the rope ladder into the well and entered the feudal era. When she climbed out of the well she saw Inu Yasha. _He waited for me maybe…maybe I could belong. _"Inu Yasha…" Kagome said, "Kago-" Inu Yasha started. "**KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **Shippo said as he jumped on Kagome. "Shippo! You've gotten a lot bigger!" Kagome exclaimed. "And stronger." Shippo said proudly. " Yes you have gotten much stronger." Kagome said. _There is something wrong Inu Yasha would usually say a smart comment and hit Shippo on the head why isn't he doing it know? it's almost like he has lost most of his will to live and almost as if the man standing in front of me is not the Inu Yasha I used to know thereis something wrong. this inu yasha lookes likeheis on the edge of giving up everything.The inu yasha i knew wouldn't give up for anything he could only die if he wanted to no one could break the rock hard determination that made him Inu Yasha. _"Kagome, come on let's go to the others, they will be so happy to see you." Shippo said. "you two go on I'll stay here." Inu Yasha said. Inside Kiade's hut " Lady kagome... you... your reallyback," Miroku said. Songo, who had her back turned said, " stop playing around miroku we all know that she's not coming back." But she turns in spite of herself and gasps. "I... I thought you would never come back... you don't know how long we waited for you." Songo said. "Kagome a lot has happend since you left." miroku warned. "My sister has passed on for good she cannot ever come back her soul is at peace inside of you she is no longer angry. I don't know what happened between the three of you, but I do know this Naraku is still out there now much stronger than he was before.No one knows wnat his motives are, butI would rather stop him before we find out. the only person that van stop him is Inu Yasha although he can't inhis current state."Kiade said. S_o my prediction was true._

I want to tank all of my readers (if I have any) for taking their time to read this


	3. The setting sun

Suddenly a man burst into Kaede's hut, then bowing to Kaede he said, "The village… we're under attack!" Kagome's hand flew to the chain on which hung about half the Sacred Jewel. Kagome got up and said "Kaede, do you have an extra bow?" "child, I can't let ye walk out and get killed!" Kaede exclaimed. "I've been practicing and by arrows never stray from their target now," Kagome said her eyes flashing with determination. _Stubborn lass, just like my late sister. I guess I have no power to stop her _Kaede thought then said, "Fine, but if ye die out there, there will be nothing to stop Inu Yasha from becoming full demon. And if that happens may affect your time also." She handed Kagome a quiver of arrows and a bow. Then she said "lass, watch your back." Kagome climbed on a horse and raced toward the Bone-Eater's well. When she got there she said, "Inu Yasha! The village is being attacked!" "what do you want me to do about it?" Inu Yasha said looking at the fast disappearing sun. "Tetsyga is gone and in a few minutes my demonic power will be gone and I will turn into an ordinary mortal." "Oh… I forgot that tonight is the night of the new moon," Kagome said softly. Then suddenly there was a crashing of the trees and the demon was there! Kagome froze she forgot how scary those demons looked. Inu Yasha quickly used his razor claws and sliced it in half. Then his silvery hair turned black and his demonic powers evaporated. Kagome finally got a hold of herself and shot her sacred arrow exterminating the rest of the demons.


	4. Nighttime

The rest of the night was eerily quite Inu Yasha agreed to come to Kyade's hut for the night. "Inu Yasha, you haven't had a decent night's sleep ever since Kagome last left," Miroku asked. "Miroku you are so stupid, it's so obvious, he let her go once and he spent the last two years repenting. And he doesn't want to make the same mistake of letting Kagome go again." Songo said. "That's his own fault for being to stubborn to go and get Kagome back." Shippo said. Inu Yasha looked down and said, "Shippo you're too young to understand. It's… It wouldn't have been that simple." Then he got up and left. "I'll try to knock some sense into him," Miroku said and got up to leave. "Be careful how you do it he…he's unstable." Songo said. "Yeah, what she said," Shippo said.

Sitting on top of Kyade's hut, Inu Yasha looked up at the sky thinking back to all the happy times he had with Kagome and the others then he remembered what happened after Kagome left and scowled he Hated Kikiyo after that day. There was a jingling behind him as Miroku came and sat behind him. "You know you should really get some sleep, now that Kagome's back we will have to get tetsugua and resume our hunt of the sacred jewel shards." Miroku said. After a pause he continued softly, "I'll wake you up if she tries to leave." "I'll come down in a little while. I…I just need some time to think, you should get some sleep to." Inu Yasha said. "Alright" Miroku replied and got up to leave. "Um...Miroku, thank you," Inu Yasha said quietly. Miroku smiled and went inside the hut. "Inu Yasha has changed quite a bit the old him would rather die than say thank you or sorry. I'm not sure I like the change." Miroku thought. A little while later Inu Yasha came into the hut and walked toward the corner, pausing by Kagome's sleeping form. Then walked to his corner and slept in the deepest sleep he had in ages.


	5. Koga

"Rise and shine everyone," Kagome said. Everyone groaned, "I haven't eaven gotten my demonic powers back yet (Inu Yasha turns back into a half-demon when the sun rises.)" Inu Yasha thought. "We have to get out of the village before more demons decide to pay us a surprise visit," Kagome said. "You she does have a point, we should leave," Miroku said looking at his hand. "Miroku how much more time do you have before that hole consumes you?" Kagome asked. "I found a herb that stops the expansion so I'll live as long as I want to," Miroku said. Kagome took out about half of the sacred jewel and looked at it, "so Naraku has the rest of the sacred jewel?" she asked half a question and half a statement. "No, he had it taken from him and it was broken into tiny pieces he wasn't able to retrieve many more after Kikyo died," Songo said looking uncertainly at Inu Yasha. "First we have to retrieve Tetsyga (spelling?)," Inu Yasha said quietly. "Yeah let's go," Kagome said. They all got up and said their thanks to Kaede and started on the road that would take them to the mountains where Inu Yasha lost his beloved sword. After about and hour and a half they had put a good distance between them and the village. They heard the familiar whirl came closer and closer until it stopped right in front of Kagome and the whirl stopped revealing a wolf-demon named Koga. "My dear Kagome, you have finally returned," he said glaring at Inu Yasha. "Leave her alone," Inu Yasha said quietly. "Looks like the mutt has gone soft two years ago you would have attacked me," Koga said. "You wish," Inu Yasha replied. "Let's take this aside then and see who is stronger, although we all know who is going to loose since you don't even have your Tetsyga," Koga challenged. "I don't need to use Tetsyga to beat you even if I had it." Inu Yasha replied.

Q: Why doesn't Inu Yasha have his sword?

A: Well I'm kinda still working out the details eh he he he….But I don't think that I'm going to make it Sesshomaru.

Umm…Avelyn Lauren you spelled Sesshomaru wong

Please review


	6. I'll think of a name later

"Inu Yasha--," Kagome started, but was interrupted by Miroku, "let him be Kagome he has gotten a lot better since you left," he said. Koga smiled and charged for Inu Yasha, "no matter how good you get you will never win cause I've been practicing too," he said. Inu Yasha jumped out of Koga's range easily and landed behind Koga and landed a solid punch, "you were saying something?" Inu Yasha asked. "You mutt, its not over yet," Koga said as he got up and tried to kick Inu Yasha who caught his leg and twisted it behind Koga's back and put his nails to Koga's throat and said, "Looks like the _mutt_ just beat you Koga," then he released Koga and said to Kagome and the others, "let's go."

They walked for the rest of the day and stopped for the night under a tree. "I think that we should split up into two groups to make up for all the time we lost," Miroku started and when he saw that he had their attention, he continued, "Songo, Shippo, and I will look for and gather as much information we can about the shards and Naraku. Inu Yasha and Kagome should go and look for the Tetsyga and we will meet back at Kyade's hut in a week." "He has a point," Songo said. "Fine," Inu Yasha said. Miroku got up and said, "let's go Songo we can take a look at the village we passed on the way." "Kirara!" Songo called to her pet demon who instantly became large and Songo, Shippo, and Miroku climbed on. "Bye," Shippo called. When they left the camp became quiet. Inu Yasha stared of into space and Kagome curled up by the fire and slept. She was woken up by the raising sun glaring into her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha's sleeping form and thought, "He looks so peaceful when he sleeps." Kagome couldn't bring herself to wake him up. So she took out some of her text books from the giant yellow bag which shrank in the wash, so it wasn't as big as it was two years ago. Then sitting on a rock she began studing for the make up test she would have to take when she got home, "I wonder what interesting illness gramps made up for me this time," Kagome thought then scowled and thought, "I hope its not too out of this would." Then she looked at her physics books, and mumbled, "Momentum is mass times velocity, acceleration is change in velocity over change in time and is measured in meters per second per second. A vibration is a wiggle in time, and waves are a wiggle in time and space. All waves have a vibration as its source. Waves do not actually carry a medium with them, but rater is a movement of energy. The speed of a wave is the frequency multiplied by the wavelength. If the frequency of a wave decreases, then the wavelength increases. The speed of a wave through any given medium is always constant if there is an absence of wind or change in temperature," Kagome stopped and looked up. Right into Inu Yasha's which about two inches from her's was. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Kagome screamed, and after she caught her breath she said, "Inu Yasha…. You scared me." "Yeah I kinda figured," he said rubbing the ear Kagome shouted into. "Sorry," Kagome said ruefully. "So why do you even bother learning all of these words? It seems like such a waste of time," Inu Yasha said examining Kagome's book, he held it upside down trying to decider the content of the page. He gave up and set the book back down on the rock he got it from. Kagome thought, "that's much more like the Inu Yasha I know." Then after a slight pause, Kagome asked, "So whatever happened to Tetsusaiga?"

Hope you like the chapter I know its really short, but I kinda wrote and updated the last 4 chapters yesterday. We just finished doing the waves sound and light unit in class, and we are going to have the test Tuesday so I studied so hard that I've been dreaming about it. About 140 out of 160 peoples failed the first test, we are talking about complete geeks who have never seen a grade less than 99 and just got a 50! No, I was not one of them. Our class feels strangely empty because so many people have dropped. Well we are doing ninth grade honors in eight grade soo…. yeah


	8. Mountains

Inu Yasha sighed and looked down then said, "The Tetsusaiga was made to protect a mortal and since I had no mortal to protect, it sealed itself into a cave."

"Do you know which one?" Kagome asked looking at the mountains and shuddered at searching through every single one. "Yeah, it's over that mountain," Inu Yasha said. Kagome sighed with relief, but when she looked at the mountains, she groaned. It was so far away, and then she asked, "Will we be able to get back in a week?" "Sure why not, hurry up and climb on my back," he replied. "Not in this!" Kagome exclaimed pointing to her skirt. "what's wrong you did it before," Inu Yasha asked. "I cannot believe that I was ever stupid enough to go into battle in a mini-skirt!" Kagome said annoyed with herself then thought, "But then again I did a lot of stupid things two years ago." Kagome went into the forest to change, and Inu Yasha sat on the rock and putting his head in his hands, he waited for Kagome.

After Inu Yasha's patience wore thin, which took a while because he had a lot more of it now, he called, "Kagome, do you plan to come out anytime today?" "Boo," Kagome screamed behind Inu Yasha. "Was that supposed to scare me?" Inu Yasha asked, "cause if it was that was really sad." Kagome made a face and said I'm ready." she was wearing dark jeans and a green top. "Have you ever worn anything that doesn't have green on it?" Inu Yasha asked. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" Kagome asked, "Because if it is, then I'm not laughing." "No, it was what it sounded like. It was a question." Inu Yasha said. Kagome made a face, "can we go now?" Inu Yasha asked. "Fine," she said and started walking. "We're going to walk?" Inu Yasha asked. "Yeah, what did you expect," Kagome asked. "This is going to take forever," Inu Yasha said groaning. "What do you want me to do about it?" Kagome asked. After an hour and a half of traveling, "Is there a faster way? This is going to take forever!" Kagome said frustrated. "Yeah, wasn't that what I was trying to say before?" Inu Yasha said, "Hurry up and climb up." Kagome hesitated and then did as he said. "Looks like you've gotten lighter," Inu Yasha said. Kagome blushed glad that he couldn't see her, but didn't say any thing.

By the end of the day they were almost halfway there, "let's stop here, it's getting dark," Inu Yasha said and set Kagome down. Kagome got up and said, "I'll go and get some firewood." "Don't get yourself lost," Inu Yasha said. Kagome made a face and said, "I'm not stupid enough to do that," Kagome said. "You were two years ago," Inu Yasha said playing with some rocks. Kagome pressed her lips together until they were white, "one, two, three, four…" Kagome counted mentally in her head as she walked into the woods to find some firewood. Then an evil thought crossed her head, and she grinned, "perfect," she thought.

I've been really busy studying for the world's hardest test and I did really well . And I know exactly what you mean by getting a headache too bad I'm going to have this one for the rest of the year (or my life).


	9. the sneezing herb

It took Kagome a while to find what she was looking for, but when she finally found it she grinned and said to herself, "It's time for pay back!" Kagome bent down and picked a couple of herbs that lay by her feet. She also found a few pieces of wet logs and tediously ground the herbs into them, she was careful not to breathe in any of the herbs. Kagome took these back to Inu Yasha and put them down inside the circle of stones that would keep the fire inside. Inu Yasha lit the fire, but because the logs were wet, they just smothered. Inu Yasha bent down and stuck his head next to the log trying to figure out why it didn't light. In the process of doing so he breathed in some of the vapors the herb gave off.

Although he only got a whiff of it, it was enough to bring the desired results. Inu Yasha started sneezing nonstop. "Is—_sneeze_—this— _sneeze_ – pay back— _sneeze_-- for the – _sneeze_-- green – _sneeze_ -- joke?" Inu Yasha asked now out of breath. Kagome was shaking uncontrollably with laughter. Inu Yasha and Kagome slept without a fire that night but Kagome thought, "That was so worth it! Now he better think twice about insulting me!" "Sheesh, she didn't have to take it that seriously! I mean honestly –_sneeze_—it's been two hours and I'm still sneezing!" Inu Yasha thought.

"Get up! We have to go if we want to get tetsuiga back!" Inu Yasha practically shouted. "Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Kagome said sleepily. She got up brushed off her clothes and began folding her blanket. With that done, she carefully put it in the yellow backpack, which was a lot smaller than it was when she came two years ago. "Lets go," Kagome said shouldering her backpack and climbed onto Inu Yasha's back. The morning was peaceful and eventless. It was only in the afternoon that they saw the first of the many demons that Naraku had set to protect tetsuiga, he didn't want Inu Yasha to get it back. Inu Yasha ripped a particularly troublesome demon to shreds and said, "This is going to be a long day." "Talk about it," Kagome said her chocolate brown eyes wide.

Sorry about my horrible spelling, I couldn't spell if my life depended on it. I'll get around to correcting it soon (hopefully).


	10. the demon is released

"Uggh…will these god forsaken demons ever stop coming?" Inu Yasha asked to no one in particular. Kagome who was standing a few feet from Inu Yasha said quietly, "Inu Yasha they all attack you even though I'm right here, I think that they are going after your sent. I don't smell like demon, so I will be able to get past them and get Tetsugia." "Kagome, are you Mad?" Inu Yasha asked exasperatedly, "you can't just waltz into the cave and pick up Tetsugia! You'll get killed!"

Kagome was deeply offended at this and retorted back, "Oh yeah, just watch me!" "Kagome! What are you doing!" Inu Yasha yelled, but was forced back to his battle by a fresh wave of demons. Kagome picked her way carefully through the crowd of demons going through the parts which contained the least number of demons. By doing this, she was able to pass through to the cave relatively unnoticed. The Tetsuigia was half stuck in stone, Kagome took a deep breath and walked into the cave, to her surprise she saw that there wasn't a single demon there. "duh…" a part of Kagome said, "they can't touch it, boy I've forgotten a lot… I wonder what else I missed." She ran toward Inu Yasha the demons in front of her that didn't move away in time got vaporized by the sword's aura. "Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed, "Catch," and with that, Kagome threw the sword.

Inu Yasha caught the sword and said, "You throw like a girl." Kagome glared at him and said, "Oh shut up you've got you sword now do something," Kagome said making a face. Inu Yasha turned around and began attacking the demons there when, "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek," Kagome screamed as she was attacked. Inu Yasha turned around rushed to save his only reason for living on. A particularly large demon blocked his way, "Git out of the way!" Inu Yasha hissed, his demonic aura building up.

He slashed at the demon. Kagome was taken away from Inu Yasha by a big and particularly filthy demon. Kagome would have screamed, but her voice failed her when she saw what was happening to Inu Yasha. His eyes became red and his nails and teeth grew long and sharp. Kagome, horrified, realized what was happening, "He's turning into a Demon!" she thought franticly on what she could do. "There isn't much you can do," a nasty voice in her head said, "all you have ever done is get yourself in a deadly situation and wait till someone rescues you," the voice continued. "No, I'm sick of getting rescued of having someone risk their life to save me!" another voice said loudly drowning out the first one. Kagome's spiritual energy began to build up until she vaporized the ugly demon carrying her. She ran toward Inu Yasha vaporizing any one who got in her way. Would she make it? Was the transformation complete?

Sorry I had finals then my stupid laptop crashed and i couldn't use the internet. sorry, well it's here now


End file.
